


Day 6 - 1001 Ways To Fuck

by AlphaWolfAl



Series: DmC Week 2020 [6]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante Fucks For Money, Dante literally has a man killed in prison, F/M, Ho-turned-professional, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Safewords, Switch Dante, Y'all are probably real tired of my shit with OCs buy now, consent is important, fantasy and reality are Very Different, mention of domestic abuse, mention of murder, riding dick, trans male character with no bottom surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfAl/pseuds/AlphaWolfAl
Summary: Dante is a Sex Therapist.
Relationships: Dante (DmC)/Original Female Character(s), Dante (DmC)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: DmC Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604233
Kudos: 3





	Day 6 - 1001 Ways To Fuck

Dante went to college.

Five years of college ended him with a Psychology major and a minor in the most fantastic thing he could find, Women and Gender Studies. Modern education blew his fucking mind.

After that, and all the friends and fuckbuddies he made along the way, now he's doing the perfect job for him.

Dante is a Sex Therapist.

Two years into the job he's built a client base comprised of everyone from an eighteen year old boy too shy to ask someone up front, to a ninety year old woman trying to 'enjoy sex for once'.

Each and every one of those people has different wants and needs from him.

And he gives them those things, with no judgment, but with counseling geared towards helping them accept the things they want, even need to get off, without judging themselves and helping them maintain a strict boundary between the line of Fantasy and Reality where more extreme predispositions are concerned.

Dante, as a Nephilim, can be an outlet for many violent fantasies that his clients then learn they must communicate about with partners.

Consent is the most important lesson, and one he drives home hard before any real action happens.

After that he's done just about everything under the sun.

Examples?

A twenty-seven year old man with violent fantasies and heavy internalized shame communicates well, presses home a respect of consent before Dante can even open his mouth to bring it up, and extols the virtues of Fantasy staying Fantasy. He's not sure why the man comes in at first if he already knows all this. But after a session of just talking, 'feeling out if it'll work' as the man says, Dante begins to understand.

This man, he learns, has not only shame about his fantasies, but also a lingering body dysphoria tied to his gender transition, and some not insignificant insecurities about his heavyset build. He talks at length with him about what he has and has not had done surgically, the changes HRT have brought about, and the words he prefers to use for his genitalia.

It's not Dante's first time around the block with a trans person. Even before he was a therapist, he turned tricks to pay bills and was surprised to find out how many trans people thought they could /only/ have sex if they paid for it. Fuck that, he started putting extra effort into those people's sessions.

When the man comes back for his second session Dante has prepared his treatment plan, as it were, and after discussing that, which includes fantasies to work with, safeword, and panic gesture, they agree to begin.

The young man reclines on the couch, fully clothed and slipping on a lazy smirk, and in a deep voice commands him.

“Strip.”

Dante actually gets a shiver down his spine under the sharp gaze and pointed command. He strips down slowly, body moving in a lazy show.

“Faster.” The young man growls the word.

Interesting.

Dante does as he's told though, shedding the rest of his clothes in a swift few motions.

“Kneel for me.”

The way his voice stresses the 'me' tells Dante a novel about the situation.

Dante lowers himself to his knees between the other man's spread legs and bows his head waiting for more.

There's a slow shifting of fabric.

“Look at me.”

He looks up and lets his eyes wander the other man's now-bare torso, taking in thick tawny body hair, pale scars on his chest from top surgery, powerful arms, and a soft belly. Dante licks his lips slowly and finds the other's eyes.

“Yes sir.”

There's a while of mundane commands as the large man feels out how Dante moves and behaves. Then they really begin.

It's not long before they're sprawled on the bed, Dante between the man's powerful legs with his face buried between his thighs.

The soft gasps and groans his tongue's particular skills earn him never fail to be the best motivator. Dante values a good round of oral on both ends.

The young man suddenly grips at Dante's short hair and fucks up into his mouth. His growth is impressive and Dante finds it a solid mouthful.

The way it throbs in his mouth turns him on no end as the young man snarls at the ceiling and pins his head in place, rocking his hips into Dante's mouth as he suddenly tumbles over the edge of orgasm.

And then there's a sudden, mumbled, apology.

“Sorry... You ok?”

Both the apology and the question are genuine.

“No apologies here, buddy. And I'm fine.”

There's more sessions after that one. Exploring more kinks, heavier emphasis on the blonde's sadism, and more positions. The man becomes one of his most frequent, and favorite, clients.

Beyond him, there's a thirty year old woman, fresh out of a nasty divorce and even fresher out of the physical healing for the scars marring her face from where her now incarcerated ex-husband cut her up with a broken bottle.

The woman was urged by a friend to see Dante, siting her feelings that nobody will ever find her beautiful or desirable again, and the first several sessions are all therapy and no sex. Which is just fine with him.

When one day she rushes into his office for her appointment and makes demands of him, he's shocked.

“Fuck me.”

Dante smiles softly and reaches out, caressing her shoulder softly.

“No problem. What changed?”

She breaks down in tears right then, sagging against him. Thankfully he catches her and gently eases her onto the couch.

She grasps roughly at his upper arms when he moves to stand.

“Please...”

He nods and settles in next to her, letting her cry against his chest, caressing her hair.

“Clearly we need to talk about this. Take your time.”

His voice is soft and his fingers are gentle in her hair.

She's never been physical with him, even barely shaking his hand with trembling fingers in the past.. Now she's clinging to him with her face buried in his chest.

He's concerned to say the least.

Once she's cried herself out she takes a deep, shuddering, breath but doesn't move from where she's hidden in his chest.

“He... I got an email... He threatened me... Told me nobody but him would ever want me now... Told me he'd get out and he'd have me again...”

Dante stiffens, hand halting in her hair.

“Cops?”

“They said he's locked up for another twenty years and isn't a real threat.”

“Well that's bullshit.”

She actually laughs incredulously.

“You're telling me.”

He murmurs softly into the top of her head.

“You will be safe from him. He will not hurt you again. You aren't alone. You have friends, and family, and me.”

She presses her face harder into his chest.

“Thank you.”

He smiles a bit.

“Yea. No problem.”

She finally leans back and turns tear-reddened eyes to his.

“I meant it. Fuck me.”

Her voice is firm, her eyes sure.

He nods.

“Gladly.”

He spends time kissing and caressing every inch of her.

First on the couch, slowly easing through it like a couple on a date. His lips and hands are gentle and he spends longer than necessary just kissing her and pulling her gently against him, letting her get used to being touched.

Then, quite suddenly, she presses her hand between his legs and gasps softly when she feels his erection in his jeans.

“You... Really want me...”

Her voice is soft and filled with awe.

“Of course I do.”

He flashes her a sly smirk and presses his hips up into her hand.

It moves faster after that, she leads, climbing into his lap and grinding against him while they kiss more fervently.

He murmurs softly.

“Bed?”

She shakes her head.

“Here.”

There's some struggle to remove the layers of clothes between them as she tries to both keep her hands on his shoulders and tug open his jeans.

Finally his cock is free and she's shed the underwear under her skirt.

She hesitates then.

He gently caresses her scarred cheek.

“Do you need to stop?”

She glances away, but leans her cheek into his hand.

“I... No. I'm fine.”

She looks him in the eyes as she finishes and in one, perhaps too fast, motion she sheathes his length inside her. A grunt of discomfort leaves her and he moves to hold her hips.

But she rolls her hips and groans softly, pressing her face into his neck.

He caresses her hips and she rides him until she's crying out her release into his shoulder.

He thanks whoever decided Nephilim are infertile because he barely manages to outlast her.

Following that session they go about their sessions as though they're dating, every time starting with gentle kisses and ending with something desperate while they clutch at each other.

He's proud of her, and she grows the self-confidence to go on to date a very nice young man, who even joins them for a few sessions to get a feel for how to best be a good lover to her. He's proud of him too.

Mysteriously she never hears from her ex-husband again. The death notice goes to his mother. Beat to death in the prison yard.

There are bad clients too.

A twenty year old man who argues that a partner must be below him at all times and has no say in what happens or when to stop, even saying that it is his right as a Dom to kill his partner if he wants to. This man mysteriously goes missing.

A woman who believes wholeheartedly that if a partner really loves her they would give her control of all the money and work to make enough for her to live lavishly while staying at home. This woman is told she will not be coming back after three sessions.

Dante finds a few new kinks himself through his work.

He also finds a few people he meets outside of work for personal time, off the clock and free.

Do what you love and you'll never work a day in your life, they say.

Dante agrees.


End file.
